The Creepy Guy Returns
''The Creepy Guy Returns ''is a short film directed, produced, written and edited by Scott Pincus. It served as Scott's second Video Applications project, and the sequel to How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods. Gabe Sagherian and Scott reprise their roles as Gabe and The Creepy Guy in the Woods, respectively. The film follows Gabe, who returns to the walking trail a week after the first film to face his fear of The Creepy Guy. While walking through the woods, Gabe comes face to face with his nemesis, and a new conflict ensues. The film was shot on April 19, and released several weeks later on May 9. A third film, The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods, was released a month later on June 13. A fourth film, The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, was released in March 2017. Plot The film opens a week after the events of the first film, with Gabe (Gabe Sagherian) walking down the sidewalk before eventually making it to the walking trail, hoping to overcome his fears after his previous encounter with The Creepy Guy. At first, he has a brief flashback, resulting in extreme uncertainty. However, he is able to go into the walking trail as planned and begin his hike. After walking for about a minute, Gabe encounters The Creepy Guy (Scott Pincus and is attacked by him. He escapes into the woods, and a chase ensues. Eventually, Gabe runs out of the woods and back onto the trail, although he trips on a rock and is knocked unconscious by The Creepy Guy. Gabe wakes up outside of the walking trail, unharmed - the events that just transpired were likely a dream. Frustrated and frightened, Gabe heads off to find The Creepy Guy, and at one point his search takes him to a school. There, The Creepy Guy finds Gabe, who retreats to the school playground. The Creepy Guy pursues him onto the playset, where he torments Gabe by appearing and disappearing all around him. Although Gabe has an advantage at first by punching him, The Creepy Guy gains the upper hand, punching Gabe repeatedly before lending a final blow to his head. Gabe stumbles onto a slide and slides to the bottom, where he passes out. Gabe awakens in a dark room, his mouth and wrists bound in duck tape. He hears loud footsteps coming from across the room. As he squirms in terror, the footsteps get louder and faster, before the camera shakes violently and the film ends. Production On April 3, 2014, Scott confirmed that he's cancelled his planned thriller project, which would use How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods as inspiration. Instead, he has confirmed that he is very interested in making a sequel to the film. When it was announced that there would be two Video Applications projects before the end of the school year, Scott decided that he would take the opportunity to make the sequel. The project was focused on the student making a skill-check video, in which they had to display a score of camera techniques. Scott Pincus and Gabe Sagherian were confirmed to be in the sequel, and Russell Parkinson, who played Russell Griffin in Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, was initially confirmed as well. On April 9, Scott revealed the film's title as The Creepy Guy Returns, and on April 13 he confirmed the script is complete. Filming took place on April 19. The same day, it was confirmed that Russell Parkinson would not appear in the sequel for scheduling reasons, leaving the film to focus on its original two cast members. Despite Russell's departure, filming went on as planned. Scott officially confirmed that the film will be released on May 9. On April 24, Scott released the film's official poster, and confirmed it has a running time of approximately 15 minutes. The film's official trailer was released on April 24, and the film itself was released on May 9. Sequels See The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods and The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Trivia *This is the only film in the series that doesn't feature the character of Scott, who has varying roles in the first, third and fourth films. Category:2014 Storyline Category:The Creepy Guy Returns Category:Short Films Category:The Creepy Guy in the Woods Film Series Category:School Projects